memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tallera
Incomplete Needs more information from the mentioned episodes. -- Q 10:32, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) Did no one not realise she was a Romulan with her forehead ridges?-- Rebel Strike 19:38, 5 Jun 2005 (UTC) Well, the Vulcans didn't realize that Telok was, and he was a high ranking member of the High Command. Or for that matter, Federation ambassador T'Pel. --Gvsualan 20:33, 5 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Wait a minute, Tallera was a Vulcan, not a Romulan. --Gvsualan 20:37, 5 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: I'm confused. -- Rebel Strike 20:51, 5 Jun 2005 (UTC) I'm thinking, maybe, nevermind - but I'll try to explain, nevertheless. From what I read from what you originally wrote, you said 'why didnt anyone realize that she was a Romulan -- due to her ridges?' Going along with that statement, I said that apparently she wasn't the first to not notice a Romulan posing as a Vulcan, as that was the case with Telok and T'Pel. But then I added that she was in fact a Vulcan posing as a Romulan, not a Romulan posing as a Vulcan. Anyway, speculation-wise, Tallera very well could have been surgically altered. The whole ridges thing on Romulans is a pain -- the TOS Romulans didn't have ridges, and unlike TOS Klingons, the TOS Romulan ridgelessness was not been explained. --Gvsualan 21:14, 5 Jun 2005 (UTC) I get it now, thanks. It was your link to Telok that really confused me. He's a mirror universe Klingon. -- Rebel Strike 21:21, 5 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, Talok. --Gvsualan 21:25, 5 Jun 2005 (UTC) tos vulcans=no ridges tos romulans=no ridges / tng both have ridges, but in minor segments of vulcan society and in major segments of romulan society, remember they were a unified people once my guess the ridges (rom/vul) can handle emotions better thats why the roms are more ridgey than vuls, but just a guess Its Time For The White! =/\=Talk=/\= 23:36, 6 March 2006 (UTC) ---- * I have added more information and removed the pna-incomplete. It could still use a bit of work, but not enough to justify keeping the notice. Jaz 21:44, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) VfD for Tallera or T'Paal (character) ;Tallera OR T'Paal (isolationist): Basically, two articles about the same person, one should be merged or redirected into the other.--T smitts 04:06, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Agreed, merge. — THOR 17:30, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Also, shouldn't the same hold true for T'Pel (Ambassador) and Selok? — THOR 17:32, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' -- I don't think anyone has read either of the talk pages, especially Talk:T'Paal (isolationist). But in essense, I see it as T'Paal is to Tallera, as O'Brien is to Pahash is to Connelly, as Kirk is to Kirok is to Baroner, as Benjamin Sisko is to Viterian is to Jodmos, as Arne Darvin is to Barry Waddle, as Picard is to Galen, and several others found in our database. All aliases of characters they were portraying, in a role -- otherwise it would be like us merging Cyrano de Bergerac with Reginald Barclay just because is was a character Barclay portrayed, in a role. --Alan del Beccio 17:41, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) **^^^That's the whole reason why we "de-merged" Flint from all the other roles he portrayed in his life that were redirected to his page. --Alan del Beccio 19:35, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Keep, but Rewrite'. I agree with the 'assumed persona' standpoints. But Tarella needs to be rewritten, because it actually talks about both personas. Keep it in Tallera's POV, and it can stay. -- Harry 21:01, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Agreed, should be kept and rewriten to speak as to the alias.--Smith 03:00, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Both pages have been altered accordingly. --Alan del Beccio 07:10, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC)